Mine
by Alli Pop
Summary: Tell me you're mine?" it was a hesitant plea. Femslash. Rated M to be on the safe side.


Title: Mine.

Author: Alina Grech

Pairing: Quistis/Ellone

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy 8 or its characters, just borrowing them for a bit.

Summary: "Tell me you're mine?" it was a hesitant plea.

A/N: Just be nice please? And review when you're done? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?

Quistis watched as Squall once again accidentally – on purpose- slid his hand too low on Ellone's back, coming dangerously close to touching the older woman's behind. The blond's passive stare soon turned into a heated glare as this time the young man failed to return his hand back to its original mid back position. 'And why wasn't Ellone discouraging him?' Quistis wanted to demand. Instead the brunette was flashing him a flirty smile which Quistis could see was causing a whole slew of perverted thoughts to run through Squall's mind. The instructor knew he was trying to move in on her woman.

She couldn't believe the young man was trying to pursue one of his many affairs right in front of everyone, but a quick look around the ball room showed that Rinoa was once again absent from a Garden event. It still didn't give Squall the right to try and fulfil his dirty little fantasies with_ her_ Ellone. 'Little brat probably has some nasty incest fantasy in mind with _big sis_' Quistis thought darkly as she watched him lean in to whisper something in Ellone's ear.

Squall didn't know she was there. In fact she had declined the invitation as soon as Squall had issued it with a statement that it was mandatory for all staff to attend, something Quistis hated. The fact that she had refused to attend had probably given Squall the false thought that it was alright to follow up the whispering with a deep kiss. A kiss, Quistis noticed that Ellone didn't fight off. In fact it looked like the older woman even deepened the contact further and pushed herself firmly up against Squall.

Quistis hadn't realised that she'd shattered the glass in her hand until all eyes – including an incredibly smug Squall and guilty Ellone – were on her. A concerned Trepie rushed up and was trying to get a look at her hand which had started bleeding heavily. She looked down to see a shard of glass embedded in the palm of her hand and an overwhelming amount of blood dripping onto the polished floor.

Everyone was silent as they waited to see what she would do, some – like Selphie – also concerned about the obvious injury. Quistis could feel the numbness wash over her as the image of Squall and Ellone burned itself into her mind. She was oblivious to everything around her except the pain in her hand and the thoughts in her head. She couldn't believe how wrong she had been about Ellone, or how stupid she had been when the brunette had said there was nothing going on with Squall. Quistis highly doubted that had ever been true based on what she had just witnessed.

Squall had been right; Ellone was his and his alone. They shared a connection the blond instructor just wouldn't understand. A connection far stronger than any she had ever thought she, herself, had ever shared with Ellone.

Quistis looked back up and glanced around the room before settling her blank stare on the pair that had caused her world to be thrown with one hurtful action. She saw Ellone take a few tentative steps in her direction before coming to a stop and looking at the ground in shame. She saw Squall come up behind the brunette and wrap a possessive arm around her waist and send a smug grin in Quistis' direction.

She did the only thing she could at that moment; she turned and fled.

******

In her room, Quistis sat on the bed staring at the bloody mess she was making on the floor, yet again. She couldn't bring herself to remove the shard of glass and take care of the injury. The pain was the only thing she could feel at the moment and she feared that if she wasn't focusing on the physical pain then she would either be overwhelmed with anger – which wouldn't be helpful- or she would shut down completely – which was probably even less helpful.

Quistis just couldn't understand what had caused to her lover of eleven months to betray her in such a fashion. Sure it had only been a kiss, but Quistis was certain that if she hadn't interrupted the moment it would have gone further; in fact they were probably taking it further even as Quistis sat injured and heartbroken. It wasn't even the infidelity that had Quistis the most upset; it was the fact that even after Quistis had voiced her concerns and Ellone had assured her there was nothing to worry about, something was obviously going on.

Maybe Ellone just didn't love her anymore.

'She never said she loved you in the first place' the voice of doubt cruelly reminded Quistis, and it was right. All those times the blond had told Ellone that she loved her and not once had the older woman ever said it back. Perhaps Quistis just wasn't important or loveable enough. Perhaps their fight earlier that night had left Ellone wondering if Quistis was even worth the time and effort.

So immersed in her thoughts and blank contemplation of her had was Quistis that she didn't hear her door open and close. She didn't register the sound of footsteps as they drew nearer. She didn't feel the bed dip with the weight of another person as they sat beside her. So lost in her own mind was she that Quistis didn't notice any of that until a familiar hand grasped hers and pulled it into a familiar lap to remove the shard and wrap her hand.

"You should have gone to the infirmary." Ellone's soft voice washed over Quistis, leaving her feeling calm and centred; until she realised that it was _Ellone_ and the image of the older woman locked in an embrace with Squall flashed through her mind again.

Quistis snatched her now bandaged hand away and moved off the bed, and away from the source of her distress. "What are you doing here?" she asked while fearing the answer. Going by the events of the night, Quistis wouldn't have been surprised if Ellone had come to leave her for Squall.

"I wanted to check on you, make sure you took proper care of your hand." Ellone replied as she stood up as well.

"Why?" Quistis whispered brokenly.

"Because I care about you." The brunette replied softly.

'If you cared so much you wouldn't have been anywhere near that upstart little brat' Quistis thought darkly. "I meant why did you do this to me?" the blonds voice wavered, "does what we have mean so little to you, that you would just throw me aside at a moment's notice?"

Ellone rushed over to the blond and tried to pull her in close as Quistis broke out crying. The instructor pushed Ellone away and moved back over to the bed.

"You mean the world to me Quisty, you know that," Ellone tried to explain; "I don't know why I let Squall anywhere near me. You were right all along. He has been trying to come between us and I stupidly let him tonight."

Hearing that she had been right did nothing to ease Quistis' frustration and hurt. If anything it made it worse because her lover had just laughed her concerns off, saying it was all in the blonds head. Quite obviously it hadn't just been some jealous fantasy that she had concocted and Quistis was angry that Ellone had just belittled her concerns when she had brought them up earlier that night. Quistis cried harder and Ellone came rushing over to sit beside her. She cleared the space between them of bandages and rags then pulled Quistis in close and held her tight.

"Shh. I'm so sorry Quistis," Ellone mumbled into the blonde's hair, "If you'll forgive me, I promise I'll never do anything this stupid again."

Quistis looked up at the brunette. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you." Ellone stated firmly, telling Quistis for the first time.

The blond looked doubtful, "Do you actually mean it? Or are you just telling me what I want to hear?"

"I mean it," Ellone declared strongly, "I'm sorry I've never said it before. I just assumed you knew but I'm so sorry I ever made you doubt our relationship." The brunette then kissed Quistis deeply, yet filled with tenderness rather than passion.

The instructor pulled away and looked at Ellone seriously. "Promise me this will never happen again," she demanded softly as she ran her uninjured hand up Ellone's thigh and under her dress, "I don't think I could survive this a second time."

"I promise." Ellone stated fiercely and kissed the blond again.

"Tell me again?" Quistis asked vulnerably as she scattered light kisses down Ellone's throat.

"I love you." The brunette replied, breathless as Quistis bit down lightly on her pulse point.

"Promise me forever." Quistis mumbled as she slowly lowered the straps of Ellone's dress, letting the loose material pool around the brunette's waist.

"Forever and always, my love." The older woman promised as she pulled away slightly and stood up just enough for the dress to fall to the floor, leaving her in just panties before Quistis' hungry stare.

"It's going to take time for me to forgive you." Quistis pointed out seriously as she looked at Ellone.

Ellone pushed a stray lock of blond hair behind Quistis' ear. "I know. I'm willing to wait for you to forgive me and work at earning your trust again."

The instructor kissed Ellone softly. "Tell me you're mine?" it was a hesitant plea.

"Always and only yours." The brunette confirmed as she pulled Quistis in for another soft kiss.

* * *

A/N: well that's it, tell me what you thought of it (but only if you liked it :D)


End file.
